


Stripped down to the bone

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dark, Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Mindfuck, Rough Sex, Substitution, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The seed of the fantasies came from Erik but Charles will remember it as his<i>.</i>  </em>For a slightly modified version of <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=49293#t49293">this prompt</a> in <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com">xmen_firstkink</a>: (Darkish AU?) Charles crafts a vision for Erik, where he got to take his  time killing Shaw.  Then, as it plays out, they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped down to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning/kinks:** AU, dark thoughts/fantasies, rough sex, imagined noncon and torture/violence (but in a consensual context), gore, substitution and mindfuckery.  
>  Thanks OP for letting me modify the prompt slightly.

> _Let me see you  
>  Stripped down to the bone  
> Let me hear you crying  
> Just for me_ – ‘Stripped’ by Shiny Toy Guns

  


Charles knows all of Erik’s dreams.

Erik does not choose to share all of them but Charles can’t help knowing.

He can’t help wanting to give Erik what he can. If he had the power to bring dreams to life, even for a little while, he can’t see why he shouldn’t help.

The power of the mind is astounding enough. Powers of the mind can unlock the brightest spots and the deepest, darkest desires. He knows that the mind can be more powerful than sheer will, it can travel to places unbidden and it can betray you.

Charles has seen everything and still, he chooses to believe.

He believes that Erik is not a bad person. He believes that Erik should have what he wants. He believes that holding it back is only going to make the forbidden fruit so much sweeter.

If Erik recognizes images and feelings from his dreams, he never says anything about it.

Perhaps he does not know.

Perhaps he does not mind.

*

They have sex regularly.

It’s not a hardship for Charles. It’s Erik. He likes to be able to help him and he’s his friend. Erik trusts him with most private parts of his mind. He does not hide from the world and he certainly does not hide from Charles.

“I need you,” Erik says.

Charles smiles and pulls Erik on top of him.

//You know what I really _need._ //

They don’t have to talk about it. They’ve never given it a name. It. A solution to Erik’s bloodthirstiness. It’s just a thing that they do and they do a lot of things together. It’s as if giving it a name would make it more real somehow. They’re just fantasies. It’s not real.

Charles makes sure that his expression does not change. This is Erik. He has always taken him for who he is. Not the person he thought he could be, no, always just Erik. He is enough.

When he first met him, he was a drowning man. There are nights when Charles dreams that he drowns and he cannot save him. The grief and horror he feels is beyond his imagination. He is always grateful for Erik’s presence beside him then and he pushes aside the guilt that eats at him everyday. This is for the best, he is trying to help Erik. This is what he needs.

*

The seed of the fantasies came from Erik but Charles will remember it as his. He will shoulder the burden and take responsibility for it.

So it was Charles’s idea.

He will wear the body of an enemy with the skin of a lover.

It frightens him what he would do to keep Erik from straying to the dark side. To keep Erik by his side.

*

“Why not use a projection?” Erik asks, a curious crease of his forehead.

It is in these times, Charles is glad that Erik can’t tell he is not being entirely truthful. It’s not a lie exactly, more of an omission of the truth. Erik will never be able to know for sure, not like Emma, and he knows Erik believes him, would always give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Are you worried about me, my friend?” Charles says, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Erik says without a hint of shame or doubt.

Even though Erik’s desire for revenge is insatiable, even though Erik thinks about other people, even though Erik doubts himself and doubts his loyalty to Charles’s ideals – the thought at the forefront of his mind is always the same. Erik trusts Charles.

He trusts Charles to do the right thing.

Charles smiles.

It’s partially selfishness, partially jealousy, partially convenience.

Charles doesn’t want to pretend. He hates being outside of himself. This way his mind is fully connected with Erik’s – it’s more intimate than anything that he’s ever known. “I can better attune sensory feedback this way.” It’ll be good practice. He adds unnecessarily, “I’ll be actively monitoring the scene.”

He has never been at someone’s mercy like that so he can’t accurately simulate it. This way he can personalize the experience while using Erik’s thoughts as a feedback loop. He tells himself it’s a practical solution, not a misplaced sense of guilt and hopeless need for penance.

“Okay,” Erik agrees easily, unafraid.

Charles knows that he’s excited. He had known Erik would agree. And even before that, he had known he would not, could not give Erik anything less than himself.

*

“Are you sure?” Charles arches an eyebrow, deliberately casual, gaze unflinching.

“You owe me,” Erik says lightly, almost jokingly.

//You can do it.//

Charles does. Erik came with him in peace and now this is a small price to pay.

*

If revenge means everything to Erik – then Charles wants to be his everything.

*

Once it starts, he doesn’t want to break the spell that he’s woven.

He will let Erik take him roughly and tear him open to Shaw’s screams. With every thrust into him, Erik is taking a dull knife and slitting Shaw from throat to dick, entrails spilling out. Shaw is still awake, all too awake.

Blood makes everything easier.

//Beg me.//

“Please,” Charles says hoarsely.

Erik will hear Shaw plea and Charles can feel his pleasure radiating from him.

It hurts.

Erik’s hands are at his throat and he is squeezing, squeezing, his eyes unseeing.

Charles wonders when everything spiraled out of control, whether it has always been this way. Maybe it was him under the water, drowning. He cannot escape, he must keep his mind sharp. He reaches inside of him, the place where he has touched darkness and locked it away. He has an excellent memory and everything he sees, he can recall with perfect precision. Charles digs deep and sets the demons free for them to rage at the world, to tear at the walls of his mind and to infect every one of his thoughts.

Blood, the smell of burning flesh, crying.

Erik is feasting on him, teeth biting a line of red circles along his inner thighs.

“You taste so beautiful,” Erik says, smiling so hard that Charles can count his teeth.

//I want to tear you apart and destroy you over and over.//

*

Charles tries not to keep count.

Love keeps no record of wrongs.

He loves Erik and he tells him this.

The first time he says it, it was out of utter desperation but it was no less true.

He refuses to lose Erik.

Sometimes when he answers to ‘Shaw’, he wonders if he will lose himself instead.

*

Erik’s fingers scrabble blindly at Charles hip, making violent tearing motions leaving trails of deep pink down Charles’s pale chest. His nail catches and there is blood.

Charles lets out an involuntary whimper.

“I’m going to count to three,” Erik growls.

//This is not for you but for her.//

Charles knows Erik must be close.

“One.”

Pain like a thousand volts jolts through him as Erik calls the iron from his blood. It feels like there are ants crawling under his skin and his blood is boiling, boiling-

“Two.”

Shaw is a begging mess, mucus and blood on his face, all too alive.

“Three.”

Erik tears out Shaw’s heart and crushes the organ.

//I hate you.//

Blood blood slippery blood everywhere.

Erik will spill his seed into him and he will be victorious yet again.

//You have no power over me.//

A part of Charles dies each and every time.

// He deserves it.//

A coward dies a thousand deaths. A hero dies once.

Shaw is still alive.

//Not enough. Never enough.//

He can feel Shaw’s pain and Erik’s pleasure tear at him in a psychic tug-of-war. It is always easier to let go of Shaw and embrace Erik. The blind fury of a wronged man and the merciless vulnerability of a boy’s grief. The intensity of the emotions is almost too much. If he closes his eyes, he can feel the disconnect of Shaw and the world of agony slam back into him. If he opens them, it’s just Erik. There is nothing to fear.

*

He is a vessel only. An empty vessel. He is dead.

It is always Erik that brings him back.

//It’s alright.//

Sometimes Erik will tell him he has the most brilliant ideas. Sometimes he will say that Charles mind is a frightening place but he loves it. Sometimes he will confess to Charles that he wishes it had been real.

“Thank you, Charles,” Erik always says, kissing the dried tears on Charles’s face before putting his lips on Charles. Erik’s hands are gentle. He swipes a thumb lightly across the marks he’s made. Charles covers his hand with his own before guiding Erik’s long fingers downward.

When he comes, he feels the rush of guilt. He is sated but he wants more. He is not sorry. He does not know who he is any more and it does not matter because-

//I love you.//

Charles holds on to the hope that one day, Erik won’t need this anymore, that he alone will be enough.


End file.
